Humphrey the alpha
by Death's Shadow 2016
Summary: Humphrey decides to try to become an alpha. Will he become one or will he stay an omega? Read and find out. This is my second story. On hold.
1. Chapter 1

**When I was watching the movie I was thinking what would happen if Humphrey decided to go to alpha school and try to become an alpha. Would he still be friends with Shaky, Salty, and Mooch or would he just forget about them? Would Kate still like him?**

Chapter 1

"Where are you going Kate?" Humphrey asks her.

"I'm going to alpha school it goes to spring." Kate replies as she walks to the top of the hill to where her dad was.

Humphrey starts to walk behind Kate but Winston walks in his way. Humphrey looks at Winston. "I know your Kate's friend Humphrey but by next spring Kate will be a trained alpha no doubt you will be a clever Omega." Winston says.

"b-but." Humphrey says.

"humphrey alpha's and omega's can't ma.."Winston says but stops before he finishes. Then Winston walks up the hill not finishing what he said.

Humphrey watches as Kate walks up the hill where her dad was.

"Maybe I can go to alpha school and try to become an alpha too." Humphrey thinks to himself. He starts to walk up the hill to where Kate was but stops. "but what if I don't have what it takes to become an alpha?" he says out loud not knowing that Kate is right behind him. Kate backs up and runs to where her dad is.

(where Kate and Winston are)

"dad did you know that Humphrey is thinking of going to alpha school to become an alpha?" Kate asks.

"no I didn't know. How did you know that he wants to?" Winston asks.

"I was walking back up the hill to tell him that I was sorry for having to leave right when we talking but I stopped because I heard him talking and i heard him say what if he don't have what it takes to become an alpha' so that's when I came and asked if you knew that." Kate says.

"well I wonder why he wants to become an alpha when he seems so happy as an Omega?" Winston asks not knowing that Humphrey was behind him.

"well maybe if you ask me I can tell you why."Humphrey said making Winston jump.

"when did you get here Humphrey I never hear you walking over here?" Winston asks.

"a minute ago." Humphrey said.

"Oh." Winston says as he sits back down.

"so are you going to ask me or are you just going to sit there?" Humphrey asks. Winston just sits there thinking of how Humphrey snuck up on them without them hearing.

"Humphrey why do you want to be an alpha for?" Kate finally asks. Humphrey looks at Kate.

"we'll I'm getting tired of being an omega all we do is break up fight such barley happen now so I want to try something else so I decided to try to become an alpha that's why I'm here now." Humphrey says. Winston looks at Humphrey knowing that there is another reason why humphrey wants to become an alpha.

"Kate can you go for a second I have to talk to Humphrey in private for a second?" Winston asks.

"sure just call me when you want me to come back." Kate said as she walks as far as she can so she can't here them talking.

"Humphrey what's the real reason why you want to become an alpha for?" Winston asks.

"well I was thinking about what you said and I thought that if I was an alpha maybe Kate will like me and also what I said before." Humphrey said.

"Humphrey you know that just because if you become an alpha doesn't mean Kate will like you? Also being an alpha is really hard work do you think that you would be able to handle it?" Winston asks

"yeah I know and yes I do think I could handle being an alpha." Humphrey said.

"well if you think you can handle it then you can go to alpha school." Winston said. "you can come back now Kate." Winston says right after he is done talking to Humphrey. Kate walks back to where Humphrey and Winston are. Winston walks away leaving Kate and Humphrey alone.

"so are you going to go to alpha school?" Kate asks.

"yeah I'm going to go." Humphrey said.

"What did you and my dad talk about?" Kate asks.

"oh nothing really he was just telling how hard being an alpha is and just asked me if I thought i could handle it." Humphrey said.

"that's it?" Kate asks.

"yeah that's all we talked about." Humphrey lies.

"so you think you can handle being an alpha?" Kate asks

"yeah I'm sure I can handle it." Humphrey said.

"ok so what do you want to do while we wait for my dad to get everything ready for alpha school?" Kate asks.

"how about we race to see who is fastest before alpha school." Humphrey says looking at Kate.

"ok but I bet I will win." Kate says back.

Humphrey ignores Kate's comment. " ok so we are going to start here and then run down to that tree" Humphrey points to a tree next to the lake. " then we run back to here.

"ok but how are we going to know who wins if we are close to each other?" Kate asks. Humphrey looks around to see if anyone is walking around there and sees Lilly walking towards them.

"hey Lilly!" Humphrey yells to get her attention. Lilly stops walking and looks in the direction that she heard her name being called from and see Humphrey and Kate and walks over to them.

"hi Humphrey." Lilly says.

"hi Lilly." Humphrey said.

"what did you need?" Lilly asks.

"oh I was wondering if you could be the judge of the race?" Humphrey asks Lilly.

"sure." Lilly said.

"ok all you got to do is stand here and when we run back you tell us who passed you first ok." Humphrey says.

"ok." Lilly says back.

"you two ready?" Lilly asks. Kate and humphrey both nod. "go." Lilly yells. Right when Kate heard Lilly say go she took of Humphrey hesitated but then takes off running full speed catching up to Kate. Kate looks behind her and sees Humphrey right there. " wow he's faster than what I thought." Kate says to herself.

When they got to the tree Kate turned around to go back but saw Humphrey running right at her and she stops. Humphrey jumps up into the air and uses the tree to push himself off of and does a back flip then starts running back to where Lilly was. Kate starts to run back after she saw Humphrey start running back. They both get to Lilly but Humphrey gets there before Kate. When Kate gets to where Lilly and Humphrey are she walks over to Humphrey and sits down and looks at him.

"how did you do that back there?" Kate asks.

"what the back flip off of the tree?" Humphrey asks.

"yeah." Kate said.

"oh that I just wanted to try it to see if I could do it." Humphrey says back.

"we'll that was amazing." Kate said.

"thanks" Humphrey said.

"well I'm going to get going." Lilly said.

"ok see yeah." Humphrey and Kate both say at the same time. Lilly walks away.

"do you want to try to do the flip off the tree?" Humphrey ask Kate.

"sure if you teach me how." Kate said standing up.

"well l you really got to do is run at it and jump when your a few feet away from it then when you land on the tree jump off it right away and do the flip." Humphrey explains. Kate just looks at him. "want me to show you want I mean?" Humphrey asks. Kate nods. "ok." humphrey says as he starts running to where they ran to before. Kate runs right beside him. When Humphrey gets close to the tree he jumps into the air and land on the tree then jumps off it and does a flip.

"see that's all you got to do." Humphrey said looking at Kate.

"ok." Kate said as she runs to where they started running and then runs to where Humphrey is. When Kate gets close to the tree she jumps into the air and lands on the tree then she jumps off the tree and does a flip but when she did the flip she landed right on top of Humphrey. Humphrey looks at Kate who is on top of him and sees Kate looking at him but not getting up.

"uh Kate can I get up now?" Humphrey asks.

"oh sorry. Kate apologizes as she gets off of Humphrey.

"you did good for a first time." Humphrey said.

"thank you but I couldn't have done it without you telling me how to do it." Kate said looking at Humphrey. After Humphrey and Kate talked they walked back to where they were saposed to meet Winston. When they got there they saw that Winston was sitting there waiting for them.

"what took you two so long?" Winston asked.

"oh we decided to have a race." Humphrey said.

"who won?" Winston asked.

"I did sir." Humphrey said.

"oh so you best Kate." Winston said.

"he beat me only because he did a trick that he wanted to try." Kate said.

"oh and what would that trick be?" Winston asked.

"here I will show you." Humphrey said motioning Winston to follow him to where he and Kate raced. When they get there Kate sits and watches while her dad went to the tree where Humphrey was going to do the flip. Humphrey starts running and when he got close to where the tree was he jumped but when he landed on the tree instead of jumping off it and doing a flip he jumped from the tree onto another one then he jumped off it and did a flip. Winston looked at Humphrey.

"you came up with that by yourself?" Winston asked. Humphrey nods.

"wow I guess you do have what it takes to be an alpha." Winston said.

"thank you but it wasn't really that hard to come up with." Humphrey said.

"Humphrey how would you like to try to hunt for a caribou?" Winston asked.

"but don't only alphas hunt?" Humphrey asked.

"yeah but I just want to see if you already know what to do." Winston said.

"ok." Humphrey said as he starts to walk to the hunting grounds with Winston and Kate walking next to him. When they get there Kate and Winston stayed on the hill to watch to see if Humphrey knows what to do.

"dad what would happen if Humphrey gets hurt while doing this and there is no one by him to help him because we are up here?" Kate asks.

"don't worry Kate you think I'm letting him do this by himself. I have two alpha's by him so if anything goes wrong they will help." Winston tells Kate.

Humphrey gets low to the ground and waits a few seconds then jumps onto the back of the caribou and sinks his teeth into it's neck. The caribou start to run away and Humphrey bites down even more. The caribou falls to the ground dead. Humphrey stands up and licks the blood off his mouth.

"wow he wasn't even thought how to hunt and he just killed the caribou." Winston thinks to himself. Humphrey drags the caribou to where Winston is.

"did I do it right?" Humphrey asks.

"yes you did." Winston said. "how did you learn to hunt?" Winston asks.

" my dad taught me how to hunt when I was a pup." Humphrey said.

"why didn't you try to become an alpha before?" Winston asks.

"idk I just felt like I shouldn't try to become an alpha until now." Humphrey said looking at Winston. The two alphas that Winston had come to make sure nothing happened walk over to Winston. They look at him surprised that an omega just killed a caribou.

"I will tell you two how he knows how to hunt later you can go now." Winston tells the two alphas. They both nod and walk away.

"so why did you have hunt for exactly if I'm not an alpha yet?" Humphrey asks.

"oh I just wanted to see if you knew how to get and also that means that is one less thing you have to do at alpha school." Winston said

"oh." Humphrey said.

"can I try to hunt?" Kate asked.

"no you will have to wait to hunt." Winston said as he stands up. Humphrey and Kate both stand up.

"so is it only going to be me and Humphrey at alpha school or will other wolves be there?" Kate asks.

"well I told everyone else that I will have another alpha school so if they want to wait then they can." Said Winston.

**This is another story I came up with I have more to this but I'm only going to post the first chapter tonight please tell me what you think of it and I will try to update both of my stories at the same time but it will be a little hard because I only have a little bit more of the other story done so I will try to update my stories every other day but if I don't then I will us update them at the most 4 days after I last updated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is up I decided to post all of the chapters tonight so you can read them all on the same day. R&R**

"ok." Humphrey and Kate both said at the same time. They walked through dence forest, and through flat plain's. After a long walk, they got to a huge clearing with at least thirty other wolves, that were Kate, and Humphrey's age.

"ATTENTION" a voice boomed.

Every one looked to Winston, Eve, and the other pack's leaders.

"your first challenge will be to find a partner and you both will need to find a den." Winston said. Then walked to his den. Kate and Humphrey both looked at each other.

"want to be my partner?" they both ask at the same time. They both laugh for a second.

"sure I would love to be your partner," Humphrey said smiling. They both started walking around to see if thy could find a den. When they finally found one it was dark out. They ran to it and layed down in it. Kate looked outside the den and look up at the stars then walks back into the den and lays next to Humphrey so they both could stay warm. Humphrey smiled then fell asleep.

A loud howl rang through the forest, to where Humphrey and Kate were. Humphrey and Kate stretched and got up.

"The start of alpha school" Kate said.

"More like the start of hell" Humphrey said.

"hey your the one that wanted to go to alpha school." Kate said. Kate and Humphrey run to the field they were at yesterday. When they got there they saw Eve and Winston in te middle of the field with a pile of caribou in front of them.

"since you two were the first ones here you get to be the first ones who pick which caribou you want." Winston tells Humphrey and Kate. Humphrey walks up and grabs the best one she sees in the pile and drags it to Kate.

"thank you." Kate said.

"your welcome." Humphrey replied. Humphrey waits for Kate to start eating. Kate finishes and notices that all the other wolves were picking their caribou now. Humphrey finishes eating the caribou and waits to hear what they will be doing first. They had to wait for the oalpha soon to be alphas got some food. Humphrey saw a wolf that looked just like him eating all by himself so he colled him over.

"what's your name?" Humphrey ask

"my name is Alec what's yours?" Alec asked.

"my name is Humphrey and this is Kate." Humphrey says as he points to Kate, "want to eat with us," Humphrey asked.

Alex nods, and he and Humphrey began to eat. Kate finished way before them since they were talking alot, and it payed off. Winston and Eve stopped everyone from eating, and instructed them to run five lap's around the clearing. For Humphrey and Kate this was easy, but not all alpha's kept in as good as shape. Kate and Humphrey were both right next to each other until Humphrey saw how close they were to finishing the. He started to run full speed and passed Kate. Humphrey beat Kate but just by a little bit.

"wow Humphrey you beat me again." Kate said.

"yeah but I only beat you by a little bit." Humphrey said. Kate and Humphrey looked behind them to see who finished next and saw a reddish brown wolf stop in front of them.

"nice job." Humphrey said.

"thanks, my names Garth. What's your name?" Garth asked.

"I'm Humphrey and this is Kate."

"nice to meet you." garth said.

"you both are really fast." Garth said.

"thanks." Kate and Humphrey said at the same time. Kate, Humphrey and Garth all sit there and wait for the other alphas to get back from running. When they all get there everyone goes to there dens but Humphrey Kate and Garth.

**That was chapter two how did you like it leave a review telling me if you liked it or if you didn't be honest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is** **the third chapter this will be the last chapter I post tonight, so please let me know what you think of the story after you read this I would really like to read what you have to say about the story it will help me to make it better and also to let me know that people actually like the story.**

"hey Garth where is your partner?" Humphrey asked.

"oh I don't have one." Garth said.

"you could be partners with us two." Kate said.

"ok that would be great." Garth said smiling. They all walk to the den Kate and Humphrey found. When they get there they notice it is to small for all three of them to sleep in so Humphrey walks over to the den and starts to make it bigger. Kate and Garth both wait for Humphrey to be done. Humphrey finishes making the den bigger and lays down in the back of the den. Garth and Kate both walk in and lay in the middle of the den then they all fell asleep.

MORNING (one month later and alpha school is almost done)

Another howl rose into the air, barely reaching Humphrey's ear's. He jumped up, and checked who else was awake. Kate was right by his side and Garth was already starting to walk to the field. Humphrey and Kate both walked up to where Garth was so they all could get there at he same time. When they got there this time there was already two other alphas there.

"we didn't get here fist this time." Humphrey said as he walked over to the pile of caribou and grabbed the best one he saw then dragged it to Kate and Garth.

"thanks." they both said. They all started eating and when they were finished all the other alphas were just starting to eat there caribou. Everyone finished and sat and waited for Winston to tell them what they are going to do today.

"ok today you are finally going to go hunting with your partners." Winston said.

"but you never fought us how to hunt." a wolf said.

"oh I forgot that I didn't teach that yet." Winston said.

"Humphrey would you like to show everyone how to hunt?" Winston asked.

"sure I would love to."Humphrey said as he started to walk to the hunting grounds. Everyone follows Humphrey but then they all stop on the hill so they can watch.

"are you sure you want Humphrey to show them how to hunt?" Eve asked Winston.

"of course i do he is the only one that knows how to hunt in the alpha school." Winston said. Humphrey crouches down so he is only inches away from the ground. He starts to crawl torwards the caribou when he gets close to them he jumps onto the caribou's back and bites into the caribou's neck. The caribou try's to get Humphrey off its back but He digs his claws into its back. The caribou finally falls to the ground dead. Humphrey drags the caribou to where everyone is.

"did I do it right?" Humphrey ask. Winston nods. Garth walks I over to Humphrey.

"how did you already know how to hunt when Winston hadn't taught us how to hunt?" Garth asks.

"my dad taught me how to hunt when I was little." Humphrey said.

"did all of you see how he did that?" Winston asks everyone. They all nod.

"now everyone needs to make a group of four." Winston said.

"well we already have three all we need is one more." Kate said. Humphrey sees a black wolf with hazel eyes walk over to them.

"Can I join your group because everyone else has a group of four already?" The wolf asks

"Sure you can join our group." Humphrey and Kate both says at the same time.

"What is your name?" Garth asks.

"Oh my name is Travis." Travis said.

"Nice to meet you Travis I'm Garth and this is Kate and Humphrey." Garth says as he points at both Humphrey and Kate.

"It's nice to meet you." Both Kate and Humphrey say.

"It's nice to meet all of you too." Travis says.

"Okay now you will be hunting with your group so I hope you chose people who you can cooperate with." Winston says. "The way we will do this is we will have one group go first and go hunt after they are done other goes and so on got it?" Everyone nods. "Okay who wants to go first?" He asks.

"We will." Humphrey says.

"Okay go." Winston says. Humphrey and his group head down to the hunting grounds. When they get there they start to whisper to each other.

"Okay this is how we will do this." Humphrey says, "Travis you and Garth will scare the caribou towards me and Kate then we will go for the kill got it." Humphrey asks. Travis and Garth nod.

"Okay get in position." Kate says. When they finally are ready Garth jumps out of the grass and scares the caribou and it runs towards Travis then he jumps out and scared it and the caribou turns around and runs towards Kate and Humphrey and they both jump onto the caribou and bites its neck. Both of the caribou die instantly. They drag the caribou to where all the others are and wait for the other groups to get done with their hunt.

When every group is done hunting Winston calls them all to where they meet.

"I called you here to let you all now how proud I am of all of you." Winston says, " you all came here to become alphas and that is exactly what you did I am glad to say that you all will make great alphas and that after tonight alpha school will be done. Now go to your dens and eat your caribou and get some rest."

With the meeting done every group leaves and go to their dens and eats their caribou. After Humphrey finishes eating he stands up and walks into the den. When he gets inside the den he sees that Kate is already in there. Humphrey walks over to her and lays down next to her so she will stay warm then he falls asleep. Garth and Travis finish eating and walks into the den and lays down and falls asleep.

Morning

Humphrey wakes up to a howl and looks around the den and sees that everyone is still asleep. Humphrey wakes them up and they all walk to where Winston is. When they get there they notice they are the first ones again so they just sit there and wait for everyone else to get there. When all the other groups finally get there they look at Winston.

"Today we are heading back to our packs so you might be splitting up with your group because they might live in another territory because I teach all the territory's wolves how to become an alpha." Winston said.

Kate, Humphrey, Garth, and Travis all looked at each other.

"Do ether of you live in a different territory?" Humphrey asks.

"I live in the eastern territory." Garth said.

"I live in the same territory you two live in so us three wont be splitting up." Travis said.

"See you guys later." Garth said

"See ya. " Humphrey and Kate say as Garth walks to his territory.

Humphrey Kate Travis and a few other wolves all walk with Winston bak home. When they get there Humphrey Travis and Kate all go to Humphrey's den and sit outside it.

"I'm going to go talk to my friends mooch salty and shaky see you guys later you can stay here if you want." Humphrey says as he walks away to go find salty shaky and mooch.

(Kate and Travis)

"I'm going to go to my den and rest a little bit more so talk to you later Kate." Travis says.

"Okay I'm going to do the exact same thing so see you later." Kate says then she starts to walk to her parents den.

(Where Humphrey is)

After 30 minutes of searching for his pals Humphrey finally gives up and goes to his den and lays down inside it but doesn't go to sleep. He decides to go see what Kate is doing so he gets up and walks to Eve's and Winston's den to see if Kate is there. When he gets there he sees Kate laying down in the back of the den. So he walks inside the den and over to where Kate is. When he gets to the back of the den he sees that Kate is asleep he also sees that Kate was shivering because she was cold so he lays down next to her and falls asleep.

Kate was almost asleep when she felt someone lay agents her and she got a lot warmer. Kate picked up her head to see who it was and she saw Humphrey sleeping next to her. Kate smiles at him then she falls back asleep.

Morning

Humphrey wakes up to see that Eve and Winston were asleep in the middle of the den and Kate was still asleep next to him. He stands up and stretches his muscles and walks outside it was early in the morning so she sun wasn't up yet. He didn't care he liked to watch to sunrise. Kate wakes up and walks over to where Humphrey was. Humphrey hears someone walking towards him so he looks behind him to see who it was just to see Kate there.

"How long have you been up?" Kate asks

"Not that long." Humphrey replies, "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept great thanks for asking." Kate says. Humphrey just looks up at the sky as the sun starts to rise waking everyone up. Eve and Winston both get up and see Kate and Humphrey outside.

"I guess this would be the best time to ask Humphrey why he was here don't you think?" Eve asks Winston.

"I think we should wait a little longer let them have some time together." Winston says smiling and Humphrey and Kate. Humphrey sees that Winston and Eve are up so he stands up and walks into the den Kate following him.

"Good morning Winston." Humphrey says.

"Good morning to you too Humphrey." Winston says back.

"Do you have anything for me to do?" Humphrey asks

"No I'm giving you all the week off so you can get rested enough." Winston replies. Humphrey nods and starts to walk out of the den but Winston stops him. He stops and looks at Winston.

"Humphrey could we talk to you alone?" Winston asks.

"Sure you can I'm not doing anything today so I have a lot of time." Humphrey says.

"Kate could you leave really quick we will call you when we are done?" Winston asks Kate. She nods and walks outside the den.

"We were wondering why you were sleeping in here when you have your own den?" Winston asks.

"Well I was looking for Shakey, Salty, and Mooch but I couldn't find them spin went to my den. When I got there I decided to see what Kate was doing when I got to your den insane her laying in the back of the den so I walked in and I saw her asleep and she was shivering because she was cold so I laid next to her to keep her warm but I must of fell asleep." Humphrey explains.

"Well that makes sense so okay you can go if you want." Winston says.

**Okay so what did you think of the chapter was it good or not I need at least 10 reviews in order for me to post the next chapter. Also Travis is one of my OCs if you want to use him in one of your stories just ask and I will most likely let you use him all you got to do is ask.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating this story when I said I was going to update didn't think I was going to get that many reviews in one day so I was want ready to update then. So I had to wait until my friend decided to start helping me with the stories again. So here is chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

"Kate you can come back in now." Winston yells so Kate can here him. Kate walks in and sits next to Humphrey.

"Mom dad I was wondering could I hang out with Humphrey?" Kate asks.

"Sure you can you should go see how your friends are doing." Winston says.

Kate nods and then both Humphrey and Kate run out of he den to go to the eastern territory. Once they started walking into the Easter territory five wolves jump out of the bushes and surround them.

"What are you doing here?" One of them asks.

"We are looking for our friend Garth." Kate says.

One of the wolves looks closer at the two wolves that they just surrounded.

"Kate? Humphrey? What are you two doing here?" Garth asks them as the other four wolves go and start to patrol their territory again.

"We came to see how you are doing." Humphrey says.

"Oh well I'm doing great a little sore but other than that I'm good. Garth replies, "How are you guys?"

"Oh we are doing great also Winston gave us the week off so we can rest." Kate answered.

"Oh well your lucky I don't get the week off my dad made me start working right away." Garth says.

"Aww well maybe you can ask him for the week off so you can rest maybe he might let you." Humphrey says.

"Yeah maybe. Well I better go I have to patrol the territory." Garth says.

"Ok I hope your dad lets you get your the rest of the week off when you ask." Kate says.

"Yeah hopefully we'll see you guys later." Garth says as he walks away.

"See you later." Both Humphrey and Kate say at the same time. Thy start to walk back to the territory.

When they got back to their territory they walked to Humphrey's den to think of what they wanted to do next. They get to Humphrey's den and they both go and sit in the back of the den.

"So who do you want to go visit next?" Kate asked.

"How about we go visit Travis." Humphrey suggested.

"Okay do you know where his den is?" Kate asks looking at him.

"No I thought you did." Humphrey said looking at the ground.

"Nope I don't know either." Kate said saddened that they can't visit their friend they went to alpha school with.

"How about we go walk around and see if we can find his den." Humphrey says looking Kate in the eyes.

"Yeah let's do that it gives us something to do." Kate said also looking into Humphrey's eyes.

"We should go." Humphrey says as he looks away from Kate and walks outside. Kate stands up and follows Humphrey. They start to walk around the territory but can't find Travis's den anywhere.

"Humphrey can we take a break I need to get a drink." Kate says.

"Yeah I'm a little thirsty too so let's go to the lake." Humphrey said. They walk to the lake and they both drink some water. Humphrey stops drinking and looks up at the sky and sees its getting dark out.

"Kate I think that we should start heading back home." Humphrey suggests. Kate stops drinking and sees its getting dark too so she nods and starts to walk with Humphrey back to her mom and dad's den.

When they get to her parents den Humphrey looks at Kate. Kate sees that Humphrey is looking at her.

"Is something wrong Humphrey?" Kate asks.

"No nothings wrong I just wanted to say goodnight." Humphrey lies.

"Your going to go back to your den?" Kate asks looking at him.

"Yeah I don't want to be a bother to you or your parents so I was just going to sleep in my den." Humphrey explains.

"You wouldn't be a bother to me." Kate says.

"You wouldn't be a bother to us either." Winston and Eve say as they walk out of the den. Humphrey looks at Kate's parents.

"Are you sure?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes we are sure. As long as you don't try anything funny." Eve says.

"I promise I won't." Humphrey says.

**Sorry for another short chapter it's just that school and wrestling are getting in my way of typing the chapters. So I will try my hardest to update soon. I might try to tomorrow because that is our one day off from wrestling practice. So expect another chapter sometime tomorrow. Oh and i need I know do you guys want me to continue typing the story how it is or should I make it in one of their points of view. So either review what you think I should do or PM me it.**


	5. Authors note

**I'm sorry if you thought this was an update I just wanted to let you know that the reason why I haven't been updating my stories is because I have been busy with my sports and because my grades aren't doing so good right now so I'm trying to get them back up. Also it will be a little bit longer before Ii update most likely I will next update either this saturday or Sunday bed cause theirs week is our finals and since my grades aren't good i can't fail them so I have to study for them. So I will try to update during winter break air I don't then it is probably because I failed the finals and got my iPod,laptop and phone taken away wish me luck because I will need it. **


	6. Chapter 5

**I decided to take this story off hold because I started to get more ideas for it thanks to the tips that SilverWolf150. Also it may be a while before I update from now on because I have conference for wrestling so we have more practices to get ready for it. Here is chapter 5. R&R please.**

Chapter 5

"Okay then you can sleep here." Eve says. Eve and Winston walk inside the den and fall asleep in the middle of the den.

Humphrey and Kate stay outside and they both look at each other and smile.

"It's a beautiful night out tonight, don't you think Humphrey?" Kate asks

"Yeah it is beautiful out but not as beautiful as you." Humphrey said.

"Wait what did you say?" Kate asked blushing because of what he said.

"I said that you are beautiful." Humphrey says smiling.

"Oh well thank you and you are handsome." Kate says also smiling.

"Well thank you." Humphrey says. Kate gives Humphrey a kiss. Humphrey is surprised but accepts the kiss and kisses her back.

They both pull away and stare at each other thinking about what just happened. They sit there in silence for 2 minutes then Kate brakes the silence.

"I think we should go and get some sleep now." Kate says. Humphrey nods and they walk back inside the den and lays down in the back of it. Kate lays down by Humphrey and they both fall asleep.

Humphrey wakes up in the middle of the night and notices that Kate is shivering so he moves closer so that they are against each other. Kate stops shivering and Humphrey falls back asleep.

(Kate's POV)

I wake up to find out that something is against me when I look and I see that Humphrey is laying there still asleep. I smile remembering what we did yesterday.

"Today is the day that I tell Humphrey how I really feel about him." I think I myself.

I look around and notice that we are the only ones in the den.

"They must of went to go hunt" I say to myself in a whisper trying not to wake Humphrey up. It doesn't work though because I heard him start to wake up. I turn and look at him and the next thing I know I'm on my back and Humphrey is on top of me.

(Humphrey's point of view)

I had just woken up and I rolled over to stretch and when I opens up my eyes I see that I rolled onto Kate. I try to get off her but she has her arm around me holding me down on her. We both look at each other.

(Kate Point of view.)

We were looking at each other for 3 minutes until I finally noticed that I was holding him down and he was trying to get off. I let go of him and he gets off of me.

I get up and look away blushing. I run outside embarrassed. Humphrey walks outside and sits next to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing." I say crying.

"It's okay Kate." Humphrey says putting his forearm around me. I look at him and smile a little.

"Humphrey can I ask you something?" I ask.

"You just did." He said making me laugh.

"Funny but I'm serious." I say.

"Yeah what do you want to ask.

"I was wondering

what do you think of me?" I ask

"Well I think your kind, responsible, and most of all I think that you are the most beautiful wolf that I have ever seen." Humphrey says making me smile.

"What do you think of me?" Humphrey asks me.

"We'll I think that you are the most caring, generous, and also the most handsome wolf I have met." I say smiling. We both just sit there looking into each others eyes.

"Ok now is the time to tell him that you love him it is the best time." I think to myself.

"Humphrey I have something I want to tell you." I say

"What do you want to tell me Kate?" Humphrey asks.

"I want to tell you that I love you Humphrey." I say hoping he feels the same way. He looks at me surprised.

"I love you too Kate." Humphrey says smiling. He kisses me and I accept it and kiss back. We kiss until we hear someone walk up behind us.

(Regular point of view)

Eve and Winston are walking up the slope Eve was dragging a caribou up to their den. When they got to the top Eve dragged the caribou into the den. As Eve was doing that Winston saw Kate and Humphrey kissing and walked up behind them.

"Did I miss something while I was gone?" Winston asks. Kate and Humphrey both stopped kissing and looks at Winston.

"Your both lucky that Eve didn't catch you." Winston says in a hushed voice so Eve won't hear him.

"Get in here it is time to eat." Eve yells from the den. Humphrey, Kate, and Winston all walk into the den and to where the caribou is.

"So what did you two do while we were getting this caribou?" Eve asks.

"Oh we just talked and waited for you to get here with breakfast." Kate lies. Humphrey nods to confirm what she just said.

"Ok as long as you didn't do anything that would give me any reason to be mad at you." Eve said with a smile.

After they finish eating Kate and Humphrey are sitting outside looking at the territory. They only had two more days of break before they had to start doing alpha work.

"So what do you want to do?" Humphrey asks Kate.

"Let's just take a walk." Kate says and Humphrey nods.

They both start to walk down the slope after Kate had told her mom where she might be.

"So any specific reason why you wanted to walk here?" Humphrey asks. Kate had brought them to an old den that they found when they were pups. It seamed to still be in good condition it still had the flowers that he put outside of the den the last time they were there.

"Not really I just thought that we could go somewhere so no one will bother us we can just relax here." Kate says with a smile. They lay down by the flowers and look at each other. Humphrey kisses Kate and she kisses him back.

"Humphrey just asking does this mean we are going out now?" Kate asks.

"Only if you want to." Humphrey said

"Yes! I would love to go out with you." Kate yells. Humphrey laughs then kisses her again. Kate kisses him back and pulls him closer so that he is pressed against her. They pull back and smile.

"I love you Kate." Humphrey says.

"I love you too Humphrey." Kate says.

They both fall asleep for an hour and then wakes up again. They both stand up and walk to the river that is by the den and they get a drink.

After they are done getting a drink they sit down.

"So Kate should we tell everyone about us going out or no?" Humphrey asks.

"Let's wait for a while and see if anyone notices." Kate says, "lets definitely wait to tell my mom because who knows how she will react." Kate says. Humphrey just nods .

"So what now?" Kate asks.

"I don't know I fell like staying here." Humphrey says.

"Ok let's stay here for a while then go back to my d..." Kate stops because she hears something moving in a bush by them. Humphrey jumps on the bush and lands on a reddish brown wolf and noticed that it was Garth. Humphrey gets off of him and walks back to Kate.

"Why did you do that for?" Garth asked.

"Because you were spying on us." Humphrey said a little mad.

"I was not i usually come here so I can be alone." Garth said, "the question is how did you find this den?"

"We found this den a long time ago." Kate says, " how did you find it?"

**So here is chapter 5. I bet none of you saw that coming. If you did then good for you. Okay now I want to say this now just so I don't get asked this later. Neither of my stories are connected I only took a bit of thing that happened in my other story and put it in here but the my are not connected. Ok so please tell me how I did with the points if view because I never did that before so if it sucked please tell me so I dont try it again. Okay so that's all that I can think of to say so intill the next update keep reading. Oh and one last thing pleace leave a review I would really appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 6

** I'm not going to have a big authors note so here is chapter 6.**

Chapter 6

"Me well when I was patrolling the territory the last time that we talked and I saw this so when my dad let me have my break each time I come here so that I can be by myself and no one can bother me." Garth explains.

"Oh ok well we can leave if you want." Kate says

"No you don't have to leave how about we talk about what we did since the last time we saw each other?" Garth says.

"Well we haven't really been doing anything just relaxing." Humphrey's answers for both of them.

"Oh well when you guys left I went and asked my dad if I could have a few days off to relax and sure enough he said yes and then it led up to us meeting here 2 days later." Garth says.

"We'll that's great we only have 2 more days left after today to relax." Kate says sadly wishing they had more time.

"Oh well I have a whole week left." Garth said. They all just stare at te water after that.

Humphrey gets the idea on something to do so he stands up and goes behind Garth and pushes him in the water. He goes under water and swims to the top. When Garth got to the top he saw Humphrey laughing.

"Oh so you think that's funny huh." Garth says. Humphrey stops laughing and nods.

"Well here is something funnier." Garth says and pulls Humphrey into the water but what Garth didn't know was that Humphrey was holding onto Kate when he did that so Kate fell into the water with Humphrey.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Kate I didn't think that you would fall in with him." Garth apologizes.

"It's okay Garth it's like you said you didn't know I was going to fall in if you pulled Humphrey in." Kate said with a smile. Then she splashes him and they all start to splash each other. They keep splashing each other until it starts to get dark out. When Kate and Humphrey notice that they stop splashing each other and get out of the water.

"Where are you guys going?" Garth asks noticing them getting out of the water and he also gets out.

"We are going back home because it is getting darker out and we are getting tired." Kate says.

"Oh ok then will you guys be coming here again tomorrow?" Garth asks.

"Probably not because we only have 2 days off left before we have to start doing alpha work." Humphrey says with a frown.

"Oh ok I guess I will see you later then." Garth says.

"Yeah see you later Garth." Both Kate and Humphrey say at the same time. Humphrey and Kate start to walk to Humphrey's den and Garth walks back to his den.

"Humphrey can I sleep in your den for tonight?" Kate asks.

"Sure but shouldn't we go tell your mom?" Humphrey asks.

"Ok but if she is asleep then let's just sleep at your den." Kate says. Humphrey nods and they walk to Kate's mom and dad's den in silence. When they get there Kate peeks her head inside their den and notice that her parents are asleep. She walks back to Humphrey.

"They are asleep so let's go to your den." Kate said.

"Can't we just sleep here since we are already here?" Humphrey asks.

"Fine but we are sleeping in your den tomorrow night." Kate says.

"As long as your mom and dad are okay with it you can." Humphrey corrects her. They both walk into her den and walk to the back of the den and lay down.

"Good night Kate I love you." Humphrey says.

"Good night. I love you too Humphrey." Kate replies.

Humphrey wakes up and sees that Kate and Winston are both still asleep and that Eve isn't in the den. He slowly gets up making sure he doesn't wake up Kate. Then he walks outside of the den and sits down. A few minutes later he hears someone getting up. He keeps looking at the territory because he already knows who it was.

Kate walked up next to Humphrey and sits down.

"Good morning Kate" Humphrey says.

"Good morning Humphrey." Kate replies.

"How did you sleep?" Humphrey asks.

"I slept great." Kate says

"Well that's good." Humphrey said.

"How long have you been awake?" Kate asks.

"Not that long maybe 5 minutes." Humphrey says.

"Oh ok so what are we going to do today?" Kate asks.

"I don't know we should wait for your mom to get back with breakfast because I think that is what she is out doing." Humphrey suggests. Kate just nods and lies against Humphrey. Humphrey looks at her and gives her a quick kiss on the forehead. The both hear someone get up and start to walk over to them. They both already know who it is so they don't turn around.

"You two are up early." Winston said sitting next to Kate.

"Yeah I know I was going to try to go back to sleep but I already knew I wouldn't be able to." Humphrey said.

"I got up because I was starting to get cold." Kate said.

"Oh I see well Eve should be here soon with breakfast." Winston said.

"Winston why didn't you go with her this time?" Humphrey asks.

"Well I told her that I was tired and that if she hunted today then I would hunt tomorrow and she could stay here and sleep in." Winston said.

"But why would you do that?" Kate asks.

"So I could make sure that Eve wouldn't catch you two kissing just in case you decided to do that again." Winston said.

"Oh ok that makes sense thank you." Humphrey said with a hint of gratitude in his voice.

"No need to thank me I just don't want to have to stop Eve from hurting you." Winston said. Right when Winston stopped talking they heard Eve walking up the slope and Winston runs into the den to make it seem like he was still sleeping so Eve wouldn't be suspicious. Also Kate sat up and Humphrey walks over to Eve who is barely up the slope.

"Eve do you need some help with that you look tired?" Humphrey asks. Eve drops the caribou and looks at Humphrey.

"Yes I would like some help and thanks for asking it's getting tiring having to carry the caribou up the mountain." Eve said. Humphrey nods and picks up the caribou and walks with Eve up the slope and brings it into the den. Where he drops it by Winston and by then Kate had already walked inside the den when she saw Humphrey grab the caribou and bring it up there.

"Winston are you still asleep?" Eve asks nudging him. He gets up and acts like he just woke up.

"Morning Eve." Winston said giving her a kiss.

"I guess you were sleepy but remember you have to go hunting tomorrow and I get to stay here and sleep next time." Eve reminds him.

"I know." Winston said. They all start to eat and when they finished eating Eve laid down right away tired from having to hunt and carry it most of the way to her den.

"Eve honey are you alright." Winston asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm alright just a little tired from having to drag that caribou most of the way here luckily Humphrey met up with me when I got to the slope to get up here and asked if I needed help. Of course it doesn't really help that I got the heaviest caribou." Eve explained.

"Oh well that was nice of you Humphrey thank you for helping her." Winston said.

"It was no problem it just looked like she was having a little trouble getting it up here so I went down there and helped her." Humphrey said smiling. Humphrey and Kate both go to the back of the den and lay down again and they both take a quick nap.

They wake back up at noon and see that both Winston and Eve are sitting outside of the den looking over the territory. Kate and Humphrey both walk out and walk past them and walk slowly down the slope. They walk to the forest and to the den that only them and Garth know about to see if he was there or not if he wasn't then they would just relax in the water because it was hot out.

When they got there they noticed that someone was inside of the den that was there so they walk over to the den to see who it was.

"Garth is that you?" Kate asks. The wolf wakes up and looks at them but it wasn't Garth that was sleeping in the den.

**A/n: So that was chapter 6. I will be letting all of you ( the readers. Guest you are included also) to pick what you think should happen next. Also you if any of you want you can submit some OC's and i will try to use them in the upcoming chapters. But you will have to submit them by Saterday because I am wanting to get another chapter in by the end of this week. So send in those suggestions and send me some OC's. The sooner you do that the sooner i update.**


End file.
